Sonny With A Chance Of Meeting The Parents
by TheUnderstatement
Summary: Sonny is unpleasantly surprised by the interesting personalities of the parents of her heart throb boyfriend... will Chad hit breaking point? Two Shot.


**(A/N) DON'T HATE ME. So I haven't posted in.. well.. EVER, but this popped to mind and I just HAD to write it down. It's late and I've got school tomorrow, but screw it. I miss writing (:**

** This is dedicated to my lovely girl ****Oreos Are Happiness****, who has LITERALLY changed my life. I love you. Always know that xD**

** Also, this story was inspired by the wonderful story "**_**Behind The Scenes****", written by the awesomely talented ****Mia M. Turner****. Her stories are INSANE. Go sneaky peek when you get bored of waiting for me to update.. ;)**_

** Sooo, here it is! It might split opinions.. check it!**

**PS WHO FREAKED OVER THE CHAD/SONNY KISS? So amazing. I was sooo happy! Totally sweet and innocent. Perfect XD**

**

* * *

**

_**Sonny with a Chance of Meeting The Parents**_

Chad could feel Sonny's little hand slightly shaking in his, her pearly front teeth brutally chewing her upper lip; having memorized Sonny like the back of his hand over the past year and a half, he knew all too well that a shaking and gnawing Sonny equalled a terribly nervous Sonny... this was also likely from the twitter of "Why am I so nervous?... This is stupid. Just dumb… I mean, what could go wrong, right? Well.. NO SONNY. STAY FOCUSED," that came out in a low, self-pitying mumble for the entire car ride to Chad's house. Even when they had pulled into the gravel drive of Chad's house, even when Chad had exited the car and gone around to her side and opened the door, she was still going on about her pointless worries. Chad sighed, and helped, or rather painfully forced her from the car, his heels digging into the gravel in order to pull her from her solid position, settled far too deep in his passenger seat.

She started to complain even more frantically as she felt herself losing the battle. "You know what, we should go to mine. They won't like me! Why would they want to meet me? They should totally trust your judgement. I'm gunna screw up and then-" Sonny was cut off by the frustrated lips of Chad Dylan Cooper pressing against her own, his hands slowly trailing down her cheekbones as soft as a whisper. She shivered slightly as he pulled away. He made her look at him, tilting her chin up with his index finger.

"Shut. Up," he ordered very seriously and very directly, before grabbing her clammy hand and dragging her to the front door. Sonny, knowing she couldn't exactly complain after that kiss, grumbled and allowed herself to be pulled to the doorstep.

After a moment of silence, Sonny turned in confusion to Chad, puzzled at why he hadn't produced a key. He raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot my key. We're going to have to stoop to the low of actually having to ring the doorbell. And, since the saying is 'ladies first'," he said, whilst signalling to the doorbell with his free hand.

Sonny took a deep breath. Meeting the parents wouldn't be so bad… right? She was just worried that Chad's parents would be like… well, him. Obnoxious, good looking and aware of it… she liked Chad a lot, but these people needed to be impressed. And she knew that she could do this.

With a loud swallow and a silent prayer, she raised a trembling finger and pressed the impending white button of doom with the smallest amount of pressure. Chad stifled a laugh. And she called _him _a drama queen. It wasn't as if Chad didn't have concerns too, though…

"Sonny?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

Chad sighed. "Let me just warn you in advance... my parents are a little... Well…"

"Scary?" Sonny presumed out loud.

"Well… you could say that… they're just… a little-"

Chad was suddenly cut off by the front door bursting open, revealing a pretty, blonde woman, with flushed cheeks and eyes that were scarily wide, her lips pulled into a smile of such enthusiasm that the veins in her neck were throbbing.

"Hello!" She cried, her voice full of joy and buoyancy, reflecting her painful grin. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her expressive eyes were suddenly looking Sonny up and down, and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. She looked bizarrely in awe, and her next words came out in a breathless, astounded fashion.

"Sonny," she sharply whispered, before grabbing Sonny's hand from Chad's and whisking her away to the kitchen, causing Sonny to stumble on the perfectly polished floor of the hallway, a look of utter shock on her face. Chad internally groaned as he slumped along to catch up. This would be more humiliating than he'd ever imagined.

The woman placed a firm hand on Sonny's shoulder, and started to push her into a turn. Sonny reluctantly obeyed, a bewildered expression evident on her face. Who in hell was this woman? This couldn't be Chad's mom. It wasn't possible-

"Chaddy! She's perfect!" Wow. Maybe it was. "If you wouldn't mind me asking, Sonny dear, is your hair naturally this colour?" Sonny only noticed now, after the first initial shock had worn off, the strong English accent that bubbled from Chad's mother's lips. It contrasted amusingly with her tangerine tan and her heavily bedazzled eyelids.

She then realized she was supposed to answer this bizarre question, and replied, "Er, no, actually. It's more of a chestnut-y brown. It's not normally black."

The woman frowned, and sighed. "I was hoping it was. Black is an even more recessive gene than blonde. But brunette..." She sighed again, this time with a sad face, which made Sonny feel weirdly guilty for having the incorrect hair colour. She wasn't even sure what this woman was going on about. Recessive genes? Isn't that for when kids inherit certain characteristics? Wait, back up, _kids_?

Before Sonny could develop this thought, the desolate face of the woman became bright, and her shrill voice flooded the room once more. "Well, I'm sure we'll get one blonde child. I mean, my Mother was brunette, but my Father's fair hair still came through for me…"

As Chad's mother continued to babble, Sonny turned in horror to face her boyfriend, her eyes stretched over half the area of her face. She hoped he hadn't been discussing this with his Mom. She probably wouldn't be able to resist running out the door screaming.

However, to her relief, Chad stood with his face in his hands, rocking back on his heels and shaking his head. She could hear the whispers of "This is not happening" coming from the gap in his fingers.

She blatantly wasn't alone in her state of mortification, then.

"Well, Chad, I am awfully happy with her," the woman trilled, interrupting both Sonny and Chad's horrifying reveries. "If this girl doesn't produce some rather beautiful grandchildren I don't know who will!"

"Mother…" Chad warned in a exhausted tone of total humiliation – his voice was filled with defeat, which suggested that this wasn't the first time he'd had to warn his Mother to get a grip.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chaddy, I seem so desperate! I don't want them anytime SOON. Lord, no. Darling, you have a career, of course not!" The woman then leant round a petrified Sonny to clearly and loudly whisper, "BE. SAFE." to her son, whose already burning red face suddenly split into an expression of utter horror at this predicament (of which he was CERTAIN Sonny heard).

"Mom, that's enough, okay? Sonny, let's go upstairs. Right now," Chad demanded, grabbing his girlfriend's shoulders and guiding her towards the staircase.

"But Chad! I baked you cookies! Heart ones!" Mrs Cooper desperately called. On realising her defeat, she yelled, "Remember the rules with girls in the bedroom, Chaddy! I slipped spare… useful objects under your pillow!" Hearing their feet on the landing, she screeched a final reminder. "BE SAF-"

"MOM!" Chad exclaimed, before the woman heard the slam of her teenage son's bedroom door. She paused for a moment, before skipping back to the kitchen to perfect her already immaculate cookie decorations.

They were for her Chaddy, after all.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the room in which Chad and Sonny stood, both their eyes squeezed tight and Chad's long fingers digging into his temples. Sonny woodenly sat down on his bed, her eyes opening and her eyebrows raising.

"Chad-"

"Don't say it, Sonny. I know she's… a bit much…" Chad hesitated. "Screw that. She's waaaaaay too much."

Sonny chuckled. "Would you be upset if I said that she might have some issues with her sanity?"

Chad smirked, sitting next to her. "Nope. I'm the one who has to live with her, remember?"

Sonny began to laugh, at first lightly, then harder, giggles spilling from her brightly smiling mouth, her hands clutching her stomach.

Chad cocked his head. "What's so funny?"

Sonny looked up at him, still lightly laughing. "I was worried to meet your parents. I thought they might be scary…" She laughed again, irony painted on her face. "But I didn't expect... THAT kind of scary. I didn't even know that kind of scary _existed_."

Chad began to laugh too, leaning in to rest his forehead against Sonny's, his eyelashes brushing against hers.

She silenced immediately. The question she swore she was just about to ask him slipped from her mind.

Her mind didn't really matter when Chad Dylan Cooper's blue eyes were staring into her own.

He slowly leant in, until she could feel his breath on her tongue, taste the suspense that lingered around them in a small bubble of total isolation.

It was just her and him. No crazy maternal figure. Just them.

Their lips met in a soft exultant swell, his delicate fingers running slowly through the ends of her hair, gently drifting down to hold the small of her back.

She deepened the kiss, slowly twisting her tongue with his own, her hands gripping desperately at the front of his shirt. The parent issue gone from her mind, she teased him with a soft tug of his lip with her teeth, causing him to let out a breathless sigh into their endless kiss. She slowly allowed him to pull her onto his lap, her legs twining around his waist, her hands now travelling readily through his hair.

Ego bursting, and hormones taking over rapidly, Chad daringly moved a hand to the bottom of Sonny's shirt, gently raising it so that his fingers lightly touched her bare, porcelain skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying silently for her not to jump off his lap and run out the house. His mother had already scared her out of her pretty little wits. He didn't want to push her limits any further.

She took in a sharp breath, her lips parting from his for a moment, her eyes bearing right into his. Her finger lightly trailed down his cheekbone, her other hand still in his hair. The moment was completely perfect. Totally intimate. Their love, lust and total infatuation with each other was plain to see - painted onto Chad's bedroom walls with a plaster that could never be scratched or damaged. It was a blinding fact of life – there, in each other's willing arms, their bodies pressed so closely together their embrace had no beginning or end, was where they belonged.

The look in Sonny's eyes proved that to Chad. And so, his hand determinedly moved up her naked, trembling back, with a feeling so tender it would be one of a father's hand to his baby's soft head. His delicate touch on her bare skin made Sonny shiver with pleasure, her lips once more joining with Chad's in a loud song of total ecstasy.

His hands on her ribcage in a firm but gentle hold, and her hands laid gently on the side of Chad's face, they pulled apart slowly, their faces indefinitely close.

"I love you."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**OHMIGOD. CLIFFY. I would say I planned it, but I felt that it was needed. Who said what? C'mon, give us a guess in the reviews. You'll never guess. It's insanely awesome, the plot that I'm currently planning in my head :P**

** ANYWAY, I hope you review… I'd like to see that I still have support out there, despite my awful dedication skills :P**

** PLUS, I have insane news. Sooo, Sterling put his number on Twitter because he was on a Road Trip and was INSANELY bored, and I called… and he ANSWERED. So yeah. I talked for a good five minutes to Sterling on the phone. I LOVE MY LIFE XD If you have any questions and shiz, ask away. I love chatting on PM's (:**

** Thanks again to the amazing ****Oreos Are Happiness**** for making my life a whole lot more enjoyable. Lav you.. xD**

** I'll update when I can, along with my other stories! Go check Road Trip and other stuff if you're new to my stuff! PEACE OUT SUCKAS xD**


End file.
